


Dave In Wonderland

by roadrunner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wonderstuck, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadrunner/pseuds/roadrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ive been in a bit of a block for a while and before i get back to any serious writing, i think we all need some good old fashioned shitposting, in the form of multiple paragraphs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> dunks  
> dave in wonderland, bOI

Once upon a time, on a particularly warm midsummer's eve--

No. Fuck that. Dave Strider has decidedly no time for your candy ass fairy tale bullshit. Was it an unnaturally warm day? Fuck yeah, it was hot as hell, hence the Strider's current attire, boxer shorts with tiny little birds on them. And of course, like every other no talent writer with some bullshit marysue complex, I must ado that our protagonist here was also wearing his infamous shades. As if that really needed pointing out.

 

But was it midsummer's eve? No. Where did you even get that bullshit? It's just a really hot April day in Satan's Armpit, AKA, Texas. And this pale ass motherfucker had a birthday to get to. Not that it really mattered. It was just his brother down there, sitting at their wobbly kitchen table with Lil Cal, who seemed a little bit less like The Man every time Dave fistbumped him. He feared the day when Lil Cal would no longer be The Man.

 

Instead of going downstairs to meet his brother, whom was most definitely sitting behind a large, supposedly perfect looking cake. The cake would most definitely smell almost irresistibly of baked apples and cinnamon, and would most definitely have over fifteen needles hidden in the soft fluffy inside. Dave looked back at his bed, sidestepping slowly and almost suspiciously towards the bed, as if something were going to pop out of it. 

Before he could collapse onto his bed and not move for the rest of the day, something caught Dave's eye in the mirror by his bed. No, it was not his devilishly handsome looks -- although even if it had been, it would definitely not been the first time -- it was the sight of a pair of white fluffy ears, and a tiny little pocket watch being dragged by a chain, dissapear underneath his bed. 

 

Curious, Dave kneeled down to peek under his bed, only to hear little pattering feet across his floor and over to his mirror, seeing a little bunny tail wiggle around as it's owner moved. Pressing it's. . .hand?! Wait, this thing had hands?! And mostly a human body! Even more alarming, this tiny human/bunny hybrid had just dissolved into his mirror, vanishing into a little glob of pixels, and getting sucked into the mirror as if it were a vaccum and not, well, a mirror! 

Dave was beginning to question what exactly was in his coffee that morning.

 


End file.
